The Trouble With Twins
by MoonofFlames
Summary: One-Shot: Fred and George have their joke shop up and running, but they need some extra help because of all the business. What happens when a hot Spanish chick wants to be the extra help? Which twin gets the girl? Rated R for sexual and language conten


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. Simple enough.

Author's Note: This is a strange one. This is the result of 9:30pm Fudge Ripple Ice Cream 35 minutes on the word processor. Enjoy. And comment! I give commenters cookies!

* * *

The morning sun was just rising over the edge of the buildings on the far east side of Hogsmeade. A pair walked down the empty street--both wrapped up in coats and scarves, a defense against the bitter cold of the winter's morning. The only part of them that was visible a tuft of red hair hanging down from the bottom on their toboggan. The pair stopped in front of a shop, one pulling out a wand and removing the safety-against-robbery charm, the other pulling out a large, silver key and unlocking the door. 

"Well, Fred," George said once the two were inside and standing on either side of the coat rack to hang up their winter-wear, "what do you think about hiring someone else to run the store? It's an awful lot of work for just the two of us since we've been getting so much business recently."

"Yeah, I know, but bloody hell, where are we going to find someone who wants to work in a joke shop? Nobody will want to, it'll be a bitch to find a worker--" Fred speculated, speaking faster, the longer he spoke.

"Mate, we'll hang some signs up around town. Calm down," George chuckled at his twin.

* * *

The next week...

"We'll never find somebody," Fred murmured under his breath as he removed some extendable ears from a storage box and put them on the shelf.

Just as the depressing aloud-thought passed his lips, the door opened and the bell on the door knob tinged delightedly. He looked up, as did George from the counter. Both sets of eyes went wide and jaws dropped open.

"Excuse me," The woman in the doorway said, "I heard from the woman in the pub that you were looking for extra help." Her voice was smooth and tranquil, ripe with an accent that was definitely not from England.

"Why, yes we are. What's your name?" George asked, leaning on the counter in an obvious trying-to-impress-the-pretty-girl way.

"My name is Maria. I came here from Spain because the wizarding population there is much smaller than here. I just could not find a job and I want to work," She said. Strangely dressed for a which, she donned a short, tight black skirt that showed the curve of her hips. It was coupled with a tight red blouse over which was a large, fluffy black suede leather coat.

"I don't see any reason why we should say no, right Fred?" George looked over at his brother, who was still unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Uhh... sure... work for... skirt shortness... and doing... Uhh... things... good, good things..." Fred murmured, and George shot him a _You dumbass _look.

"Great then," George said enthusiastically without missing a beat. "How about you take care of the store, mate. Maria and I can go get some lunch and we'll.. talk about it."

It was only then that Fred realized that George was going to make a pass at her and he would be the one stuck there alone, at the store. He grumbled and complained, carrying the crate back to the back room and his brother left with the pretty lady in the skirt of shortness. Fred sighed miserably.

George led Maria to the pub where the sat down at a table in the corner and ordered their lunch. The chatted idly over it and continued the conversation when finished eating.

"What makes you think you'd like to work in a joke shop?" George asked, trying his best to stay on task.

"I like to try new things. Many new things," Maria said.

"What.. um... what types of new things?" The redheaded twin pulled on the collar of his shirt as if overheated.

"Moving to a new country," She said. "Working in a joke shop. And, of course, the cuter of redheaded twins." The Spanish hottie gave him a seductive grin.

George gaped at her.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

George pinned Maria against the wall, their lips crushed by the others'. Sweat ran down both of their nude bodies, the bugger-green wall of George's room wet with it. Maria's legs tightened around George's waist as he thrusted into her roughly, both breathing raggedly. Soon after, they both released themselves to each other and Maria lowered herself to stand on the floor again. The pair stood, breathing heavily, just looking at the other.

"Yeah, you got the job, by the way," George said.

* * *

Maria and George went back to the shop where poor Fred worked sadly, wanting to get laid too. It was even worse when George told him what they'd done. And it was made ten times worse when George let Maria move in with them until she saved enough money for a place of her own. 

Fred only worked and listen to their disturbing noises all through the night. It seemed to him that he would never find a woman that liked him. It was always the same thing: He didn't like her or she didn't like him.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Fred stocked the color-changing candy into the rack when the bell on the doorknob tinked as the door opened. George and Maria stood at the counter behind him and beside the door. The loner of the twins turned upon hearing an unearthly squeal, seeing Maria hugging and Maria clone.

"This is Julia, she finally made it here. This is my twin sister," Maria grinned.

Fred turned away from the others again, putting his hand over the front of his pants. "Down, boy," Fred spoke to his 'little buddy', "If she's anything like Maria, you just wait until tonight."


End file.
